


Me Neither

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Day thirtyPrompt: sexting/phone sexOmg this was hard to write and I had to pack so I'm late again. Writing the last one on the plane!





	Me Neither

**Author's Note:**

> Day thirty
> 
> Prompt: sexting/phone sex
> 
> Omg this was hard to write and I had to pack so I'm late again. Writing the last one on the plane!

They're apart. This never happens. Almost never. Link had been fretting but Rhett is excited to try something.

He waits until he knows until he knows Link will be home. He's holed away in his childhood bedroom.

_Hey baby._

_ Hey. _

_ Everything okay?_

_ Yeah, probably didn't really need to come home. But it's nice to see everyone._

_ Wish I could be there with you._

_ I know, baby._

_ Whatchu wearing?_

_ Seriously?_

_ Yeah._

_ Nothin sexy._

_ Humor me._

_ Fine. Those old joggers. The ones wearing a hole._

_ The ones I can see straight through in the right light? I'd say they're sexy. What else?_

_ That's it._

_ Naughty boy. Nothing underneath?_

_ Nope. What're you wearin then?_

_ Still in what you last saw me in. But not for long._

_ You gettin naked?_

_ Maybe._

_ You up to something?_

_ Maybe._

_ Wish I was there._

_ You wanna see?_

_ Yes._

He's not playing around and he wants Link to know it. He snaps a pic of himself, a view of his bare torso, funneling down to his mostly hard cock, framed nicely by his hand.

_ Wish I could get my mouth on you._

_ Yeah? What else would you do?_

There's a delay.

_ We're doing this?_

_ That okay?_

_ Yeah._

_ I'd suck you straight down. Get you nice and wet._

_ I love to get my hands in your hair when you're blowing me._

_ I like when you pull my hair._

_ Can I see you?_

Nothing for a minute. Then a beautiful shot of Link's flushed face, his cock out of his joggers visible in the background.

_ You're gorgeous, honey. I'd love to get my hands on you._

_ I'd love to have you help me out._

Another pic, this time Link's hand around his erection. It's glistening and the prettiest thing he's seen.

_ My gosh. Baby. Can I call you?_

_ I'll do you one better._

FaceTime. Link's gonna kill him. He accepts the call faster than the first ring. The first thing in focus is Link's dick. He must have his phone propped up on the bed.

"Hey, bo. I'm missin ya somethin terrible."

The drawl is _ real_. And he's the one home in California. Rhett groans quietly. "Miss you too, babe." He arranges his phone so it can show Link exactly how much he misses him. It takes a few attempts to get the frame where he wants it, prominently displaying his dick. He should've raided the toy box before he started this. "Can't wait for you to fuck me when I get home."

Link's sounds filter through to him, a little tinny but so characteristically him. "Yeah? How do you want it?"

He touches himself, fucking his own fist, a little lazy with his pace. "Can't decide if I want you to bend me over the dresser or be all sweet and make love to me."

"I'll be sweet on ya all ya want, darlin."

"Love it how you just take me apart, piece by piece."

"I always put you back together again."

"Yeah. You always do." Rhett stares, almost unblinking at the image of Link filling his screen. He's got his pretty red cock in his hand, his left one, stroking it overhand and fancy like he loves to watch. His little finger swipes over the end and he can see the shiny droplet there disappear. He hears a thunk somewhere in the house and realizes this can't be drawn out. He strokes himself faster.

He must catch on, because Link picks up his pace too, a little less fancy but no less enjoyable to watch. "You wanna see me come thinking about spreading you open, taking my time eating you out, getting you all soft and wet for me."

"Damn, Link." As much as he wishes they could take their time but this is hitting so many buttons he wouldn't last long anyway.

"I'd slide into you nice and slow, really work you over. Show ya how much I love ya."

He gasps, pushing into his fist a few more times as he comes down his knuckles, on his belly. He's still dazed as he sees Link lose it, making a mess of his stomach. Rhett fumbles for his phone, bringing it up close to his face. "Goodness, baby, did you like that too?"

He gestures at his spent dick. "Yeah I did. Glad you wanted to call me."

"Can't wait till I'm home."

"Me neither."

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh very minimal reviewing/proofreading on this one because I'm about to get on a plane. Apologies.


End file.
